


Its all his fault

by Hype_girls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Diary, Letter, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Pollux needs Ethan m but hes dead
Relationships: Ethan Nakamura/Pollux
Kudos: 3





	Its all his fault

Dear Diary  
He took him away  
I’ll never see him again  
All he wanted was equality for them  
And now ethans dead  
And its all because of  
Luke fucking castellan


End file.
